mystic_falls_2027_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikea Ray
Personality Ikea is an innocent and slightly naïve girl. She is very dreamy and trusts people too easily. Her view of the world is very simple which makes it hard for her to make difficult decisions. Early History Her mom is a witch but shes lived with her dad since she was three so she never knew her. Ikea grew up reading Harry Potter. She lived in Georgia most of her life but arrived in Mystic Falls a couple of months ago when her dad sent her there alone. In 2025, discovered her powers while waving a wand that she bought at the thrift store. On June 9th, 2027, Ikea was responsible for the car wreck of Lauren O'Neil. She had been using the fire spell on passing bugs but missed and messed with Lauren's motor, causing her to crash into a tree. After Kayden Brown brought her to the hospital, Ikea snuck in and attempted a possession spell on Lauren, planning to put her soul in her own body to save her. The spell failed because Ikea's powers were not strong enough so she instead put her in the body of an owl which she would name Hedgewidge. Throughout the Roleplay Ikea arrived at the Salvatore School on July 3, 2027. She brought her owl, Hedgewidge, and her rat, Pete. Upon arrival at her dorm with Clara Madison, she presented her pets but only the owl came out of the shared cage. Since Hedgewidge later coughed up a number of bones, it is assumable that he ate Pete. When Eden Bennett threw a pillow at Hedgewidge Lydia Lockwood's dorm, he fell on the concrete and broke his wing. Ikea ran up, pretending not to know who had done it. Eden fixed Hedgewidge's wing and Ikea thanked her. But as soon as she left the room and Lydia talked to her, she revealed that she had known it was Eden who broke Hedge's wing in the first place and that she had only not said this so not to embarrass her. On a field trip to a museum, Ikea snuck into the luggage compartment below the bus to spare Hedgewidge from reliving his trauma by riding up top. But because they couldn't breathe easily, Ikea opened the latch which caused her and all of the luggage to fly out of the bus. She quietly composed herself and walked the rest of the way to the museum. She rode in the seats of the bus on the way back so that she could breathe. When Ikea asked Amelia Alexander for help with a levitation spell, Amelia gave her the explosion spell instead as a prank, assuming that she'd use it on an inanimate object. Instead, Ikea used it on Phoenix Rogers in the forest and ended up killing her. This was the first time in the roleplay that Ikea had hinted to Lauren's death in the lines, She tried to resurrect her using the same spell she'd used to bring back Lauren on a rabbit but the spell failed and had no effect. Ikea didn't know this at the time, but the possession spell had only worked on Lauren because she'd still been slightly alive at the time. Phoenix was already dead and the possession spell would not double as a resurrection one. Ikea told Clara about what had happened, minus the part where Amelia had given her the spell, and Clara comforted her and told her not to tell anyone else. Ikea accidentally told her that she had killed someone prior to the accident with Phoenix but immediately ran from the room before Clara could see. She also told Amelia, who, scared to be accused of murder, let Ikea believe that she had just messed up the levitation spell, not that she had been given the wrong one in the first place. Ikea appeared back in her dorm with a new wand, declaring that the last one must have been bad and with this one, she'd be able to successfully levitate Clara. Clara refused, not wanting the same fate as Phoenix, and asked Ikea for the incantation. Having previously been a witch, Clara recognized the spell immediately. She snapped Ikea's wand and confronted Amelia in the main area. The fight was resolved when Amelia reminded Clara that she'd also killed someone before and Ikea was left not knowing who to trust. That same day, Ikea attended a party thrown by the Lockwoods at the school. She hid in the trees with the intention to use the summoning spell again, but this time on Amelia as payback for her "prank." She made a keg near her explode to get her to move but fell out of the tree before she could recite the entire spell. Clara healed her with her vampire blood but Amelia accused her of attempting murder. Ikea sprinted back to the dorm and there, she told Clara that she had only been trying to make things right by saving Phoenix. She also explained that she had saved Lauren by the same methods which left Clara in shock. She told her that she needed to take a walk and left the room with the grimoire page, a pen, and a piece of paper. When Ikea got to the cemetery, she preformed the possession spell on Hedgewidge and herself, putting Lauren's spirit inside of Ikea's body. Before she did, she left a note with instructions on how to undo the spell and bring her back. The note was then labeled IKEA, some assembly required. After she finished the spell, she was effectively dead with Lauren posessing her body. Relationships Lauren O'Neil Lauren, aka Hedgewidge, was Ikea's best friend and pet. Currently, Lauren is possessing Ikea's body undetected. Clara Madison Clara was Ikea's close friend and roommate. She was the one Ikea trusted most at the school. Trivia *Ikea often references Harry Potter. **Hedgewidge is a variation of the name Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl. **She is the only one at the school to use a wand which she believes is necessary for spells as they are in the HP series. **She has used various Harry Potter spells such as alohamora, wingardium leviosa, and aguamenti **Her first spell was incendia because the Harry Potter fire spell is inscendio and the two are pronounced almost the same way. Category:Female Characters Category:Salvatore School Students Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters